Los mordiscos están subestimados
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: OkiKagu. Se aproxima el 21º cumpleaños de Okita, y Kondo decide organizarle "un regalo" muy especial: Una cita con China.
1. La cita

_¡Muy buenas, gente! Ya era hora, ¿eh? Perdonad por tardar tantísimo en traeros un OkiKagu. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas personales serios y es difícil que la cabeza funcione como debe XD Para compensar, hoy os traigo un fic de varios capítulos. Me explico: Pensaba hacer un oneshot, pero cuando llevaba más de 6000 palabras y no sabía cómo terminarlo… digamos que opté por partirlo. Supongo que lo concluiré en el siguiente, espero. A veces se me ocurren cosas sobre la marcha que descolocan mi planning original, así que matadme, please xD_

 _Como siempre, un agradecimiento infinito a Kyosha012, que ha beteado el fic. Sin sus consejos no sólo me habría salido peor, si no que me atascaría muchísimo más. Leed sus fics, eh. Lo merece._

 _ **Anotación**_ _: Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

* * *

Napoleón dijo una vez: "Sólo hay dos palancas que muevan a los hombres: el miedo y el interés".

Y es que en el cuartel del Shinsengumi se estaba desarrollando una pelea que se ajustaba muy bien a uno de estos términos.

El albino depositó el folleto arrugado sobre la mesa, y después, con todo el reproche, lo señaló con el dedo.

—Cincuenta mil yenes para quien se cargase a ese _alien_ —leyó, aunque con las gafas de sol que llevaba Hijikata no podía ver sus ojos—. Pues bien, nosotros nos lo hemos cargado, ¿dónde está el dinero?

El vice-comandante del Shinsengumi observó el papel con la misma cara de asco que si en su lugar estuviera viendo una boñiga de perro. Frunció el ceño, pero como no quería más ruido esa mañana, aprovechó la calada de su cigarrillo para pensar una respuesta firme.

—Te recuerdo que los destrozos que hizo la chica Yato han costado más de ochenta mil. Si no os he metido en el calabozo es porque sois capaces de liar más jaleo ahí dentro del que ya hay, no porque no os lo merezcáis.

Gintoki se ajustó las gafas de sol y puso —por tercera vez desde que entró— una mueca amenazadora que se parecía más a la de una adolescente poniendo morritos para una foto. Hijikata había entendido su disfraz, imitando al de un mafioso yendo a recoger el dinero de sus extorsiones, pero, mientras Gintoki estaba como pez en el agua, al loco de la mayonesa le parecía soberanamente estúpido. El albino se irguió, y, consciente de que por esa vía no iba a conseguir su objetivo, cambió de estrategia.

—Tal vez no se romperían tanto las cosas —dijo— si no estuvieran desperdigadas por ahí. Tenéis la calle ella un caos con todas esas señales, terrazas de bares y gente haciendo _footing_ con sus perros. No ponéis orden, Hijikata-kuuuuun.

—¿Ja? —El vice-comandante se levantó a su vez—. Os topasteis con el alien de pura casualidad, luego destrozasteis mobiliario público según vosotros "para capturarlo" y encima os lo cargáis. Era la nueva mascota del príncipe Hata, pedazo de inútiles. Como si no tuviera yo bastantes problemas.

—¿Y nosotros qué íbamos a saber? —repuso Gintoki, sin achicarse—. Un monstruo baboso y con tentáculos en medio de la calle. ¡Joder, si parecía que estábamos en un _hentai_! Seguramente hayamos salvado a un par de colegialas inocentes, qué menos que darnos una medalla o algo.

—La medalla al inútil es lo que t-...

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Hijikata se quedó a media frase. Gintoki y él intercambiaron una mirada, y, serios, salieron corriendo del despacho en la dirección donde habían escuchado el ruido. Esperaban encontrarse con algún problema, algún ataque. Cuando alcanzaron el patio de entrenamiento, vieron que la puerta de uno de los pabellones estaba arrancada de cuajo. Dos chavales peleaban sobre ella. Dos chavales a los que ambos conocían muy bien.

Para desgracia de Kagura, Okita había conseguido ponerse encima de ella, a pesar de las patadas que esta soltaba a diestra y siniestra. No había muchos más golpes porque había conseguido agarrar las muñecas del chico y sólo pugnaba por quitarle de encima. Kagura, se veía, no usaba toda su fuerza, porque toda la fuerza de una Yato de dieciocho años debía ser, como poco, arrasadora, pero tampoco se contenía demasiado. Su pelo se desparramaba en cascada por el suelo, enmarañado por la pelea previa. Uno de los tirantes de su vestido rojo estaba roto, y amenazaba con mostrar más de lo que debería. La joven tenía una expresión de furia en los ojos, y daba la impresión de que podía recibirse un mordisco con sólo estar a su alcance.

En cambio Okita, repararon los adultos, parecía encantado con la situación. Su sonrisa era la misma que cuando hacía alguna maldad. Gintoki, como si un cable tirase de él, se abalanzó sobre el chico sin mediar palabra y le apartó de un tirón. Una vena hinchada se dibujaba en su cuello. Okita volvió la cabeza hacia él, con su típica mirada de tedio en ella.

—Danna... —frunció un poco el ceño—. Estábamos en medio de algo importante.

—Sí, claro, importantísimo —repuso este con evidente sarcasmo—. ¡Hijikata-kun! La puerta la paga el crío este, eh. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto. ¡Ey, Kagura, deja de darle patadas, joder!

Hijikata sintió una presencia detrás de sí.

— _Psst, pssst,_ Toshi... —Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Kondo intentando llamar su atención. Le llamaba entre susurros—: Toshi, ¿sabías que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Sougo?

Hijikata parpadeó.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Dio una calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Y qué?

—Es su veintiunavo cumpleaños. Tendríamos que hacer algo.

—Tonterías. Tendrá el día libre como los demás, y que dé gracias.

—Bueno, bueno, Toshi. —Kondo depositó su enorme mano sobre su hombro—. Sougo es joven, y nosotros somos como su familia. ¿No te sientes mal porque nunca celebremos su cumpleaños?

Hijikata sacudió una mano.

—A él no le interesan esos temas, ya te lo dijo el año pasado, Kondo-san.

—Eso es porque no hacemos un plan que le llame la atención, estoy seguro.

Hijikata tuvo un mal presentimiento, y arqueó una ceja.

—Kondo-san, ¿en qué estás pensando?

* * *

—... ya sabes, pasarlo bien, divertirse. Pero luego cada uno a su casa, por supuesto.

Kagura meditó la propuesta con la seriedad de una jefa mafiosa. Estaba cruzada de brazos en el sofá, con Hijikata y Gorila frente a frente.

—Quinientos mil yenes —calculó—. No, mejor un millón. O millón y medio. Sí, millón y medio. Con tickets-restaurantes de esos. No, espera. ¡Cuatro millones!

—Cuatro millones para cada uno, Kagura —apuntó Gintoki, sentado junto a ella y con la misma expresión en la cara—. Por las molestias. Y añade un viaje a las Bahamas con Ketsuno Ana.

Hijikata suspiró. Esa gente le irritaba.

—Kondo-san, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Sólo quieren sacarnos el dinero.

—Eh... Bueno, Chica Yorozuya. —El Gorila rió de forma amistosa—. Sólo hablamos de una cita. Una noche, nada más.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, esa suficiencia que a Hijikata tanto le recordaba a Sougo. Reconoció para sus adentros que quizá Kondo-san no había tenido tan mala idea.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que esté suspirando por mí —respondió Kagura, con más orgullo y prepotencia que una modelo en una convención de feos—. ¿Y por qué no lo pide él? ¿Es que le da vergüenza mirarme a la cara?

—No, no, no, nada de eso —se apresuró a explicar el Comandante del Shinsengumi, con toda la inocencia que era capaz de almacenar incluso un pervertido como él—. Sólo hemos notado que se... "relaja" mucho cuando está contigo, Yorozuya Girl. A ti... bueno, ¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo?

Kagura parpadeó, sorprendida, y no dijo nada. Gintoki la miró de reojo, crispó los labios, y respondió por ella:

—Pues por supuesto que no.

—Ya... —carraspeó—. ¿Y cómo sabemos que no se escapará en cuanto tenga lo que sea que le ofrezcamos, Kondo-san? No se puede confiar en estos dos.

—¿Hah? ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres, eh? —Gintoki se puso _malote,_ dándose palmadas en la rodilla y gesticulando demasiado con la boca—. Sois vosotros los que nos estáis pidiendo un favor, ¿sabes? Vienes a mi casa el día de la boda de mi hija, a pedirm-…

—¡Esto no es "El Padrino", idiota! —le interrumpió Hijikata.

—Bueno, bueno, calma —apaciguó Kondo, mostrando las manos—. Algo habrá que podamos idear y que no estropee su velada…

* * *

La mañana del ocho de julio amaneció fresca y agradable. Okita Sougo se levantó sin mucho sueño, casi despejado como si se hubiera despertado tarde. En el último medio año se había acostumbrado a la rutina de madrugar, trabajar —con un poco de vagancia entre medias— y acostarse para el día siguiente. Le irritaba en el fondo, no quería convertirse en el típico hombre amoldado a la rutina. Nunca le había gustado madrugar, no quería acostumbrarse a ello. Le hacía sentir viejo de sólo pensarlo.

Claro que un poco más viejo sí que era. Veintiún años, ni más ni menos. Aquel día lo tendría libre, aunque eso no lo aliviaba demasiado. Se acordó de su hermana. En otro tiempo ella habría viajado hasta la ciudad para celebrarlo con él. O habría enviado una carta, en caso de encontrarse mal.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar que hacía años que no recibía una carta.

Se aseó y se vistió con la ropa holgada que usaba para sus días libres. En poco tiempo, supuso, empezaría el ruido: Felicitaciones de aquí para allá, palmadas en el hombro, bromas subidas de tono y luego los gritos de Hijikata-san pidiendo orden. Y en efecto, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo, una serpentina de colores salió disparada frente a sus ojos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sougo! —Vio a Kondo-san, delante de un grupo de compañeros que también lanzaban serpentinas. Uno de ellos, calvo y con bigote, intentaba activar un tubo de esos con papelitos de colores, típicos de las fiestas—. ¡Veintiún años, eh! ¡Pero Harada-kun! —exclamó al darse cuenta de las dificultades por las que estaba pasando el calvo del Shinsengumi—. ¿Aún no has abierto el cacharro ese? ¡Con lo que nos ha costado!

—L-lo siento, Kondo-san —se disculpó mientras giraba el tubo a derecha e izquierda, sujetándolo con las piernas y luchando por activarlo—. Es que no responde y…

Okita suspiró de forma inaudible. Ver a un hombre hecho y derecho frotando un objeto alargado tan cerca de su entrepierna no era la mejor visión que se podía tener a primera hora de la mañana. Pero claro, ¿por qué iba a sorprenderse? El Shinsengumi era un campo de nabos.

—Bueno, qué más da. —El Comandante del Shinsengumi olvidó el tema y abrazó al joven de cabello color miel con todo el afecto que era capaz de transmitir. Que era mucho.

Okita Sougo tragó saliva, encogiéndose bajo los brazos del Gorila. Se sentía incómodo cuando su jefe actuaba así, y al mismo tiempo se veía incapaz de echárselo en cara. No estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos. Controló su cara hasta que Kondo se apartó.

—Ah, Sougo, no sabes cómo me alegro. ¡Es un gran día, sí, sí! No tienes planes para hoy, ¿verdad?

El joven frunció levemente el ceño, receloso.

—No, en realidad —respondió—. ¿Por?

Sintió las poderosas palmadas de Kondo-san en el hombro.

—Bien, bien. Me alegro. Es que, verás… —Sonrió. Y en esa sonrisa Okita entendió que le iba a decir algo que no iba a gustarle—. Tengo un encargo para ti. Ya, ya, no digas nada, ya sé que es tu día libre. Te lo compensaré con otro día, lo prometo. Pero hoy —el rostro del Gorila se tornó serio. Aunque claro, era el tipo de hombre que podía mantener una expresión seria mientras estaba desnudo delante de una multitud—, hoy tienes que cumplir con el encargo. Y es un encargo muy importante, sí señor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es una misión de protección y seguimiento. Algo sencillito.

No le gustaba cómo había dicho eso de "sencillito".

—¿De la princesa Soyo?

—Eh… No exactamente. —Kondo titubeó, pero se recompuso rápido—. Pero eso no quita que sea importante, por supuesto. ¡Y es una protección para todo el día, no lo olvides! Tengo hasta el _planning_ de lo que tenéis que hacer. Luego te lo doy.

Okita confiaba en su Comandante, pero no era tonto. Sabía lo idiota que podía llegar a ser, y, lo peor de todo, veía las sonrisitas de soslayo de sus compañeros. Aquello apestaba a chamusquina.

Se dejó llevar hasta una de las salas que tenían reservadas para las visitas importantes. No le inspiró mucha confianza que Kondo le animase a entrar el primero.

—¡No, no tenemos canapés! —oyó que gritaba Hijikata-san—. ¿Dónde te crees que estás, en un banquete de boda?

Después de semejante reproche, no es que tuviera muchas esperanzas en la persona con la que iba a pasar el día de su cumpleaños, pero desde luego no esperaba lo que se encontró.

—¿China? —dijo aquello en el mismo tono en el que alguien diría "hay un pelo en mi sopa".

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, y eso no le gustó. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas cual indio, con la tela del vestido cubriendo sus partes privadas de una forma que le hizo pensar en que ella no estaba muy pendiente sobre qué dejaba a la vista o no. Apartó la mirada de esa zona antes de que ella se percatase, y observó su tez pálida.

—Kondo-san. ¿De qué va todo esto? —Su voz vibró durante un instante mientras lo decía. Varios de sus compañeros retrocedieron disimuladamente.

—¡Este es tu encargo, Sougo! —descubrió el Comandante, aunque había poco por descubrir—. Pórtate bien, ¿vale? Seguro que pasáis un buen día.

—¿Tengo que pasar _todo un día_ con esa bestia maleducada y tragona? —No se lo podía creer—. Ni hablar.

—Es una orden directa de un superior, Sougo —le reprendió el loco por la mayonesa—. Desobedecer conlleva _seppuku_.

—Lo prefiero.

Kondo se interpuso entre ambos, afable.

—Bueno, bueno, calmémonos un poco. —Se volvió hacia el chico y ocultó de su línea de visión a Kagura. Depositó las manos en sus hombros con solemnidad—. El cumpleaños de un hombre es algo muy importante, Sougo. ¡Te ordeno que te relajes y te diviertas con la chica Yorozuya! Y no, ¡no acepto un "no" por respuesta!

* * *

Hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse. Como si te hubieras levantando en una longitud de onda diferente a la de los demás y eso te impida dar pie con bola. O como si le hubieras hecho alguna trastada al mundo y este desease vengarse. O tal vez había sido alguien muy malo en su vida pasada. Peor incluso de lo que era en esta.

Sea como fuere, el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi estaba cabreado, y no se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y los labios tensos, respirando pesadamente. Kagura, por su parte, no decía nada. Caminaba un poco por delante de él, estirada con las manos en la nuca y una mueca de prepotencia en la cara. A veces se reía sola como si acabase de escuchar un chiste muy malo.

—¿Te estás entrenando para tener aún más cara de idiota o qué? —preguntó él, harto de verla.

Ella no se inmutó.

—Qué curioso que puedas hablarme. Creí que estarías mudo de la vergüenza.

Okita frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, estaba muy molesto.

—¿Qué chorradas te han dicho Kondo-san y Hijikata-san? —quiso saber.

Los claros ojos azules de Kagura le miraron de soslayo, con la mofa brillando en ellos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió—. Al final el gorila de camiseta amarilla no ha sido capaz de crear un personaje con profundidad, y eso que dice Gin-chan que el manga se está vendiendo bien. Es decepcionante que termines convertido un triste _tsundere_.

Aquello le ofendió hasta niveles inimaginables.

—Yo no soy un _tsundere[1]_. —Procuró reflejar la amenaza en su tono, aunque China ni se había molestado en fijarse en sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Querrás decir: "¡No es como si me importase lo que piensas, _baka_!" —respondió.

Movido por un sentimiento bastante violento, Okita estiró el brazo hacia ella. Debido a la distancia que los separaba, parecía que la cabeza de Kagura cabía perfectamente en su mano. ¿Qué menos que comprobarlo?, se dijo. "Ni que nadie fuera a echar de menos una cabeza estrujada". Cuando se acercó, un movimiento plácido y cadencioso llamó su atención y le hizo bajar la mirada. El vestido de la pelirroja, si bien no era ajustado, remarcaba las suaves curvas de su cuerpo con la sutileza de un elefante en una cacharrería. Al sádico se le ocurrió, y tardó un instante en tirar la idea a la basura, estrujar _otra cosa_ en vez de la cabeza de la Yato.

— _¿Está pensando lo que creo que está pensando?¡Está pensando lo que creo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad!? —Gintoki se levantó de su escondite con la vehemencia de una puerta arrancada por un huracán—. ¡Si es que lo está haciendo a propósito! Quién se ha creí-…_

 _Kondo le agarró del brazo y le obligó a agacharse de nuevo. Las ramas del arbusto se engancharon en las mangas del albino._

— _Mantén la calma, Yorozuya. —Le dijo, y le instó a mirar de nuevo la escena que les ofrecían los jóvenes. Caminaban tranquilamente, con un cuerpo de separación entre uno y otro. Okita había metido las manos en los bolsillos y miraba la calle con aire desinteresado—. ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada. Está todo en tu cabeza. Sougo no es de esos._

— _Lo raro es que no se estén pegando ya —apuntó Hijikata desde detrás, sentado en un banco. Se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo con su mechero de mayonesa, relajándose con la chaqueta sobre el respaldo._

— _Pues es verdad, Toshi. Pensé que la iba a pegar hace un rato._

— _¿Es que no viste dónde estaba mirando? —murmuraba Gintoki—. Tenía otra idea en la cabeza, te lo digo yo._

 _Hijikata resopló._

— _Piensa el ladrón que son todos de su condición._

Okita Sougo leyó el _planning_ por sexta vez consecutiva. La intrincada caligrafía del Comandante le estaba haciendo plantearse muy seriamente romperla en pedazos.

" _11:30 a.m._ _Barrio sur. Pasear por la Gran Muestra Nacional de Productos Veraniegos. Comer con moderación y no separarse de ella. Es una orden, Sougo. Sé amable. Confío en ti."_

Nunca había sentido odio asesino hacia Kondo, que era como un padre para él, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En realidad, la sensación no era ajena, era como odiar a Hijikata, pero poniéndole la cara de un gorila idiota y bonachón.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

China estuvo más o menos comedida hasta que llegaron a la Muestra. Cuando el aroma de la comida y el bullicio de la gente empezaba a hacerse notar en el ambiente, la pelirroja se emocionó tanto que Okita sugirió ponerle una correa y un bozal, más por la seguridad de los asistentes que por la de ella misma. Ella, desgraciadamente, apenas le escuchó. Echó a correr hacia el primer puesto que vio, sin preocuparse de si él la seguía.

—¡Eh _, Sadist_! —gritó ella mientras cogía el pincho de _takoyaki_ que le entregaba el encargado. Lo mordió con pocos modales y señaló al hombre con evidente significado—. Pafa.

Okita la miró desde lejos. El placer que le produjo negar con la cabeza fue directamente proporcional a la cara de mosqueo del encargado, que no le quitaba ojo al pincho de _takoyaki_ de Kagura. Ella tragó un trozo deprisa.

—¡Que pagues! —Okita volvió a negar—. ¡Gorila dijo que podría comer todo lo que yo quisiera, así que paga!

—No llevo dinero —respondió alzando la voz, satisfecho con su mentira—. Págalo tú.

Kagura miró al encargado, luego a lo que le quedaba de _takoyaki_. Sin pensárselo, se metió los dedos en la boca y vomitó a los pies del hombre.

— _Sí, sí, sí. Lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó Kondo._

 _Un palito de madera salió volando hasta la papelera que había al lado._

— _Oye, la cosa esta está buena. —Gintoki aún se chupaba los dedos—. Viejo, ¿no tienes más?_

— _Son doscientos yenes —El tono cortante del encargado dejaba claro que se le había acabado la paciencia. Observó a Kondo con poco respeto en su expresión—. Cuatrocientos si contamos lo que se ha comido la chavala esa. ¿Y quién va a recoger la m***** que ha dejado en mi puesto?_

— _E-e-el Shinsengumi se encargará, no se preocupe, buen hombre…_

— _Ni hablar —atajó Hijikata—. El Shinsengumi no es un servicio de limpieza._

— _¿Ah, no? —repuso el albino—. ¿No se supone que "limpiáis" las calles y todo eso?_

— _Tsk. ¿¡Quieres dejar ya de comer?! No vamos a pagar para que os peguéis un festín!_

— _Ya, ya, Toshi. Se lo prometí a la Yorozuya Girl. Las promesas hay que cumplirlas._

— _¡Quién te mandaba prometer eso!_

—¡Ah, señorita, señorita! Tenga, esto es para usted. Y este —el hombre le guiñó un ojo— de regalo para su novi-… Ah. Hmm.

Okita dejó de mirar mal al dependiente y vio cómo Kagura aceptaba los dos plátanos cubiertos de chocolate. No parecía haber escuchado al dependiente, aunque bueno, tampoco se planteaba porqué casualmente todos los puestos les regalaban algo —gratis, claro— para ambos. Aquello apestaba tanto a Kondo-san que deseó con todas sus ganas que estuviera a cargo de la billetera de Hijikata. Entonces comería a placer.

—Trae, uno es mío.

Alargó el brazo para coger un plátano, pero Kagura lo apartó de su alcance.

—¿Eso quién lo dice? —Se estiró todo lo que pudo para que no lo cogiese, lo cual no lo ponía excesivamente lejos. Sonrió—. Ponte de rodillas y quizá me lo piense.

—Soy más alto que tú, idiota —repuso este con desdén—. ¿Cómo esperas que no llegue?

—Así.

El impacto contra su entrepierna le hizo doblarse como una bisagra. Se le escapó un susurro gutural al caer de rodillas al suelo, con una mano cubriendo sus partes. La sonrisa de Kagura se hizo más amplia, pero desapareció rápidamente en cuanto él se agarró al cuello de su vestido, deformándolo y dándolo de sí.

— _Esto es raro —comentó Kondo._

— _Son raros, mejor dicho —continuó el albino._

 _Hijikata pisó la colilla que acababa de tirar._

— _Uno agarrándose los mismísimos; la otra medio enseñando el sujetador. ¿Es que no saben modales? De la tuya pase, teniendo en cuenta a quién tiene como ejemplo, ¿pero Sougo? Tsk. Me están irritando._

— _Bueno, tranquilo, Toshi… La verdad es que no puedo decir a ciencia cierta si estamos viendo algo inocente o algo…ejem, guarro..._

— _Lo que estamos viendo es exhibicionismo, Kondo-san —zanjó el de la mayonesa—. Mírales, ya se están tirando de los pelos otra vez. En medio de la calle, como si no fueran a molestar ni nada. Ese Sougo… Aunque sea su día libre no puede ir por ahí dando tan mala imagen al Shinsengumi._

— _Por favor —repuso Gintoki con una mueca—, que he visto más veces el pene de Gorila que el mío propio._

— _¡Y-Yorozuya! —Kondo se sonrojó ligeramente, como una colegiala a la que el viento ha levantado la falda. Gintoki se asqueó aún más._

— _Como sea. —Hijikata fingió no darse cuenta—. Me da la impresión de que lo único que vamos a sacar con esto es molestar a los ciudadanos._

—¡Que yo quiero ver Recuerdos de un Verano Joven! ¡No pienso ver un documental sobre forja de katanas con estúpidas letritas debajo.

—Se llaman "subtítulos", idiota. —Sougo se sintió un poco ofendido por ese. ¿Qué tenía de malo "El filo de los hombres"? Aparte de que el título podía dar a entender otra cosa, no le habría importado entrar a ver una peli XXX de todos modos. Volvió a leer el listado de la cartelera. China quería ver una comedieta romántica, lo cual era sorprendente. No parecía ser de ese tipo de chicas—. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Jessica Chastain?

—¿Quién?

—Esa —señaló el póster de la película—. La pelirroja. ¿Ni siquiera conoces el reparto y aún así quieres verla? Eres de lo que no hay.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Soy una señorita, y veo cosas de señoritas —se cruzó de brazos con más orgullo que un jefe de estado americano—. Además, a mí esa tía me da igual. El que me gusta es el rubio.

—¿Thor? —Se le escapó una mueca mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por el póster hasta encontrar al susodicho rubio de músculos como melones. Sintió bilis en la boca del estómago y dijo con mala intención—: Yo creo que te pega más Hulk.

—Muy soso. —Ella no entendió el insulto—. No me gusta cuando se transforma en el tirilla ese.

—Ya… —Okita la miraba de reojo. Apartó la vista—. ¿Y "La Furia del Dragón 2"?

La vio poner los brazos en jarra.

—¿Sólo porque soy china ya das por hecho que me va a gustar esa?

— _No_ eres china.

—Ah. Bueno, da lo mismo. ¿De qué va?

—De hostias.

Ella lo meditó durante un momento.

—Me va a dar ganas de pelear.

—Tú _siempre_ tienes ganas de pelear[2].

—También es verdad. Vale, pues coge para esa.

A Okita no le gustaba hacer de sirviente, pero aceptó ir a por las entradas. Todavía se sentía un poco perturbado, y quería refrescarse la cabeza lo más lejos posible de esa tonta que tenía como acompañante. Seguía sorprendido. Durante la pelea de la muestra de comida se había sentido terriblemente… ¿Cómo definirlo? Ávido. Hambriento. Enganchado. Eufórico. Cuando ella le mordió en el muslo con todas sus ganas, pese a la sangre que produjo, casi le hizo perder el control de sí mismo, y no para matarla a golpes, precisamente. Si algo apreciaba mucho, era su cerebro, sádico y sagaz que tantos quebraderos de cabeza provocaba a los demás. Y ahora, como un imbécil, sentía _algo_ , algo raro, lo suficientemente insidioso como para descentrarle.

China y él yendo juntos al cine. Compartiendo bote (extra-grande) de palomitas y su bebida correspondiente (con dos pajitas). Si se lo dicen el día anterior, no se lo cree.

— _Disculpen, pero… ¿Me enseñan sus entradas?_

— _¡Shhhh! ¡Apague eso!, ¿no ve que estamos en un cine? Desde luego…_

— _Bien dicho, Yorozuya. Los jóvenes ya no tienen respeto por nad-… ¡Ah, me ha enfocado en los ojos! ¡Toshi, que no veo!_

— _Creo que a "Toshi" le ha dado un colapso._

— _No sé para qué diablos hemos entrado aquí, no se permite fumar. ¿Qué más dará un pitillo de nada? Son más perjudiciales las mierdas esas de las palomitas. A saber qué llevan. Y los móviles. Todas esas ondas de los móviles. Eso sí que debería prohibirse. ¿Pero fumar? Qué culpa tendrá un cigarrillo… Arg, ¿quiere dejar de enfocarnos con esa p*** linterna? ¿Es que estás buscando pelea o qué?_

— _P-pero caballeros, no pueden sentarse en el pasillo, va contra las normas de evacuación y…_

— _¡SHHHHHH! —respondieron los tres._

—¿¡Queréis callaros los de atrás, que no se oye nada!?—gritó Kagura a pleno pulmón, sin siquiera levantarse del asiento.

Okita se frotó una sien.

—Estás haciendo tú más ruido que ellos, idiota.

—¿Qué quienes? ¿Les conoces?

Hizo ademán de levantarse para mirar, pero Okita la agarró del brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—No es nada, ya se callarán. Si no llamarán a seguridad y punto.

—¿Cuándo empiezan los anuncios? —Kagura, ya acomodada en su sitio, parecía emocionada.

—¿Qué anuncios? —preguntó él.

—¡Los de películas, cuáles van a ser! Y luego eres tú el que me llama idiota. Me gusta ver _trailers_ —explicó con orgullo.

El joven suspiró, dejó reposar la cabeza en el respaldo almohadillado del asiento.

—Dudo que esta peli tenga _trailers_. No es tan importante.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio hincharse de morros.

—Pero yo quiero _trailers_ —murmuró.

Okita se quedó mirándola durante un instante. Luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, acercó un dedo hasta su mejilla hinchada. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, y acto seguido le clavó los dientes en un mordisco. Él crispó el brazo para apartarse, pero un instante después, se lo pensó mejor y se relajó. Habían apagado ya las luces y apenas se veía nada, pero creía distinguir un poco de sangre entre los dientes de la pelirroja, lo cual no le desagradó en absoluto. Movió el dedo dentro de la boca de ella, alcanzando su lengua y la saliva. Ella le liberó y retrocedió como un resorte.

—¿Qué c*** estabas haciendo? —La amenaza en su voz era tan evidente como el puñetazo que estaba preparando.

Él se miró el dedo. En efecto, había sangre y huellas de la dentellada. Lo lamió con cuidado. Dolía.

—Serás guarro…

Él la miró mientras lo hacía, desafiante. Fue ese el preciso instante en que se iluminó la pantalla, lo que le descubrió el rubor en las mejillas de China.

Bueno, había que admitir… que no estaba nada mal eso.

— _No sé, no sé. Llevan mucho tiempo callados._

— _Están viendo una peli, Yorozuya. Lo normal es no hablar._

— _Ellos no son normales. Son lo opuesto a "normalidad". Si la "normalidad" les viera, saldría corriendo y chillando en dirección contraria. —Miró detrás de Kondo-san, y preguntó—. ¿A dónde ha ido el de la mayonesa?_

— _Le he oído decir algo de que esto era insufrible y de que los chicles de debajo del asiento no sabían a nada. Creo que ha salido a fumar._

— _Menudo idiota. Vaya manera de perder el tiempo. ¡Oiga, ¿podría bajar la cabeza? No se ve un pimiento! ¿A quién se le ocurre ir al cine con el pelo afro?_

— _Shhh, Yorozuya, estás llamando la atención. ¿No has oído eso de que nunca hay que meterse con un pelo afro? Dicen que si das un puñetazo a uno, te absorbe hasta que desapareces._

— _Tonterías. Para lo único que sirve el pelo afro es para no hacerte daño cuando te cae encima una maceta._

— _¡Eh! ¿Has visto eso?_

— _¿El qué?¡Te digo que no veo nada con el afro este!_

— _No estoy seguro… Creo que a Yorozuya Girl se le ha caído una palomita sobre la ropa, y que Sougo la ha cogido. Pero ella se ha enfadado. Creo que le ha dado un codazo en el pecho._

— _Peleas por la comida. Típico de ella._

— _Pero se le había caído en… Ya sabes —Kondo se señaló los pechos—, se me ha hecho raro, no sé. Una vez a Otae-san se le cayó un trozo de galleta sobre el regazo y… Oye, ¡Yorozuya! ¡No te levantes! ¿A dónde vas?¡Yorozuya!_

—Si no es un _buffet_ de los de "todo lo que pueda comer", yo no entro. A mí me prometieron comer, pero comer bien.

Okita se encogió de hombros.

—No conozco el sitio ese. Supongo que tendremos reserva.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

—Y si no tenemos, tú comes fuera. Atado a una farola.

La sonrisa de él fue más oscura.

—Ah, ¿que quieres que juguemos a atar? Yo soy el que tiene acceso a esposas, grilletes, correas y —recordó tras un instante— algún que otro látigo. Por mi encantado.

Ella encarnó una ceja, pero no se avergonzó.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora? Pareces el Gorila.

Se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro.

—Me apetece, simplemente.

—Ah, ya. Es eso. Estás en esa época.

—Los hombres no tenemos la regla, China.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Mami me lo explicó. Cuando os mueve más el pito que la cabeza.

—Oooooh —exclamó poco entusiasmado el Sádico, pero con un brillo de interés en los ojos—. Ya veo que te han hablado sobre el tema. ¿Y qué sabes sobre ello?

Ella se envalentonó; hinchó el pecho y puso una mueca de suficiencia.

—Bastante. Convivo con Gin-chan y Virgenpachi, he visto de todo. Si hubieras visto lo que yo, no respetarías tanto a Gin-chan, _Sadist_.

—No le respeto.

—Claro —y se puso a fingir la voz—: ¡Y-Yo no le respeto, _baka_!

Okita le dio un puñetazo en la nuca.

—Cállate.

Acto seguido tuvo que esquivar una patada voladora.

—No me has contestado —insistió él—. ¿Qué sabes sobre ello?

—Sé que sois unos guarros. —Kagura se cruzó de brazos—. Como ese tipo del cine al que han tenido que echar por meter mano o algo así. Siempre pensáis en lo mismo.

«Si _Danna_ no se hubiera puesto a gritar incoherencias sobre "meter mano" en una sala repleta de gente y a oscuras, no le habrían echado por escándalo público», pensó, no sin cierto placer en su fuero interno. Esos tres llevaban todo el maldito día siguiéndoles, y ya estaba bastante harto. Por suerte, cavaron su propia tumba antes de que tuviera que planear algo.

Y ahora que le apetecía enredar las cosas, _no había nadie_ para impedírselo.

—Siempre pensando en lo mismo, eh… —Calló un momento, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Y si actúo como un caballero, ¿qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—Si un hombre actúa como un caballero contigo, ¿qué te parecería?

Ella calló durante un momento. Un momento ligeramente largo.

—¿Crees que se me conquista tan fácilmente, _Sadist_? —Ella arqueó una ceja—. Me subestimas.

—No, por esa calle no —le indicó el joven cuando ella iba a doblar la esquina—. Sigue recto. Vamos por aquí.

—¿Qué toca ahora? —preguntó ella, olvidándose por un momento de la conversación anterior.

—Sorpresa.

—No me gustan tus sorpresas. Eres un idiota.

—Esta te gustará.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a la sorpresa llamada "Heladería Xixilla". Un coqueto establecimiento de azulejo blanco y techo de madera con un congelador de muestra que almacenaba la nada desdeñable cifra de cuarenta y cinco sabores de helado; incluido el sabor _takoyaki_ y el _wasabi_. Tenía una agradable terraza de mesitas blancas y sillas de paja, con sombrillas dispersadas de aquí para allá para intentar cubrir la mayor cantidad de espacio, ahora que el sol de la tarde caía como un _tsunami_. A Kagura se le hizo la boca agua nada más verla. Entró corriendo, sin molestarse en cerrar el paraguas morado que llevaba en el hombro. Okita la siguió a paso tranquilo. En su rostro había la misma expresión aburrida de siempre.

—Los quiero todos —pidió ella al dependiente.

Okita intervino rápido.

—No le haga caso; hace poco que ha salido del psiquiátrico. Uno de fresa con tres bolas y ya está.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que me gusta la fresa? —Kagura le empujó, aunque con poca fuerza—. No soy como Gin-chan. Dame pistacho.

—Vale, vale. Pues pistacho. Y otro de vainilla. Ambos en cucurucho.

Mientras Kagura le esperaba fuera con su helado, Okita pagó y recogió el suyo. Se percató de que ella le estaba mirando.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—Llevas todo el día sin sacar la cartera. —Sus piernas se columpiaban sobre el muro bajo el que se había sentado—. ¿Por qué has pagado eso ahora?

—¿Porque lo he pagado de mi bolsillo, tal vez?

Ella calló. Bajó la mirada hasta su helado, un inmenso cucurucho de tres bolas, y susurró.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo? No te he oído.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—He dicho que gracias. Soy educada, ¿sabes? Además, si quieres invitarme a un helado, más tonto eres tú. —Se puso a comérselo. Okita, por su parte, no empezó a comer. La miraba tan atentamente que ella se sintió incómoda—. ¿Qué miras ahora? —preguntó.

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Come.

Ella, desconfiada, escrutó su helado de punta a punta.

—No tiene nada raro. ¡He visto como lo servía el tío ese! Y tú ni lo has tocado, no puede tener nada.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tenga nada? —Okita dio un lametón al suyo de vainilla—. Es un simple helado, _toooonta_. Come.

La pelirroja tardó un poco en ceder. Resultaba evidente que no le cuadraba el haber comido ya un poco de helado y no haber notado nada anormal. Dio un lametón corto y saboreó el mini palito de chocolate que había atrapado. Estaba rico.

Okita, sin embargo, no le perdía ojo.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme como un tío raro? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Él sonrió, más ampliamente de lo que cabría esperar. Sus ojos rojos relucieron cuando dijo:

—Sólo quería comprobar qué tal lames.

— _Olvídate de cobrar —repitió Hijikata por séptima vez en ese minuto, por delante de los otros dos—. Es más, voy a guardar la factura de la fianza. Te embargaré la cuenta del banco si hace falta, pero esto me lo devuelves._

— _Vamos, vamos, Toshi. El guardia era amigo mío y he podido rebajar un poco la fianza. Se llevó una mala impresión de Yorozuya, nada más. Lo que ha estipulado no llega ni a un sueldo de un mes._

— _¡Lo que no llega es al sueldo de un año de este idiota!_

— _¡Bueno, y qué quieres que haga! —repuso el albino. Iba arrastrando los pies, cansado ya de tanta historia—. La idea de esto fue vuestra, eh. ¿Cómo lo llamaste, Gorila?_ _¿"_ _Gastos incluidos", verdad? Pues ya está. Esto entra dentro de eso y punto._

— _¡Te arrestaron por escándalo público, pedazo de memo!_

— _¿No sois vosotros los mandamás de la policía? ¡Haber escurrido el bulto! ¡No es mi culpa que no se te haya ocurrido!_

— _¿Te crees que soy un corrupto como tú? Cometiste un delito, y eso se paga._

— _Sí, ya veo cóoomo lo he pagad-…_

 _Súbitamente, Kondo les agarró de la ropa y tiró de ellos hacia un lado, escondiéndoles tras una esquina. Cuando Gintoki preguntó (de bastante malas maneras) qué pasaba, Kondo le chistó y susurró._

— _Sougo y Yorozuya Girl están ahí delante, en esa heladería. Por suerte no nos han visto. Estaban peleando._

— _Vaya novedad —apuntó Hijikata._

 _Kondo ignoró el comentario y se asomó con disimulo._

— _Mira, mira, Toshi —Sonrió, y le animó a asomarse también—. ¿Ves? Sougo se está riendo._

 _Gintoki, que no quería ser el único sin enterarse de qué iba la historia, se asomó por encima de ellos._

— _Debe haber hecho alguna perrería. Vuestro chico no sabe tratar a las mujeres._

— _Una mujer no arranca una farola de cuajo como si nada —apuntó Hijikata._

 _El Comandante del Shinsengumi zarandeó la mano para hacerles callar._

— _¿Qué más da eso? ¡Sougo se está divirtiendo! Mírale, qué sonrisilla tonta mientras esquiva… Ah, cómo me alegro. Tenía yo razón._

— _¿"Sonrisilla tonta"? —Gintoki arqueó el labio—. Más bien tiene la sonrisa de Hannibal Lecter._

— _Eso es amor, Yorozuya. Tú no los entiendes._

* * *

 _C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y cuidaos mucho. Ah, ¡y no os olvidéis de comentar, porfa! Anima mucho :D ¡Hasta luego!_

[1] Persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia los demás, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable. La palabra es una derivación de los términos tsun tsun (ツンツン?), que significa apartarse con disgusto, y dere dere (デレデレ?) que significa volverse cariñoso.

[2] Sutil homenaje a la película de Los Vengadores. "Yo siempre estoy furioso", decía Hulk.


	2. Las hostias saben mejor en compañía

_¡Muy buenas, gente! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Perdonad por tardar, no he estado nada inspirada ¬¬ Sin embargo, ya me noto bastante más centrada para escribir._

 _Quería deciros que_ _vuelvo a abrir los pedidos Okikagu_ _. Con foto o sin ella, eso como queráis. Por eso, voy a dejaros aquí mi cuenta de CuriousCat. Podéis hablarme, charlar, comentar o dejarme pedidos (ya digo, con o sin foto) por ahí. Si lo dejáis desde "Anónimo" me gustaría que me dijerais algún nick o algo con lo que ubicar mejor los pedidos. Mi cuenta es: Nadine59._

 _https(dos puntos)(barra)(barra)curiouscat(punto)me(barra)Nadine59_

 _Me gustaría mucho charlar con vosotros y saber vuestras opiniones y comentarios, así que no os cortéis ^^ Ah, intentaré tenerlos rápido, pero tened paciencia, que tengo mis problemas XD_ _Os recuerdo que no escribo AU ni lemon_ _. Y que si veo que alguna idea está OoC, intentaré convertirla en IC pero no prometo nada. xD_

 _Respecto al fic, está pendiente de beteo. Cuando esté beteado lo resubiré._

 _ **Anotación:**_ _Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

* * *

—Parece una rueda de hámster.

Mientras caminaban, Okita suspiró audiblemente.

—No me digas que nunca has visto una noria.

—Pues claro, idiota —repuso ella—. Sólo digo que lo parece. ¿Vamos a subir ahí?

—Como quieras —El castaño se encogió de hombros, volvió a mirar la nota que le había dado Kondo-san—. Aquí sólo pone que vayamos al parque de atracciones.

Ella, a su lado, se inclinó para ver el papel.

—¿Lo ves? Ha dibujado una rueda de hámster —señaló—. ¿Y eso de dentro qué es? ¿Unos monigotes bailando?

Okita, que se había abstraído mirando el cabello pelirrojo de la chica, volvió a prestar atención a la muestra de escasa habilidad artística de su superior. Sonrió.

—Fíjate bien. Eso de ahí son las cabezas. ¿Qué crees que están haciendo?

Al final... Kondo no iba a tener tan malas ideas, pensó.

—Es obvio —respondió Kagura sin dudar—. Se están dando un cabezazo.

—¿Tú crees? —La voz del policía se volvió melosa. Bajó un poco la cabeza para acercarse al oído de ella—. Es un beso, China.

Un potente escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. Se hizo a un lado mientras le apartaba de un empellón. Okita la miró con suficiencia, aunque tuvo que cubrirse la entrepierna para bloquear una malintencionada patada de ella.

—¿Quieres dejar ya eso? —le gritó—. ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios! Tú y yo no nos vamos a besar, ¡así que deja de pensar en mí para saciar tus calentones!

—No es un calentón; es curiosidad. La misma curiosidad que tienes tú, China. Lo veo en tus ojos.

—Tú no ves ni una hostia llegando a tu cara —repuso ella. Tras un momento, sonrió—. ¿O qué te pasa, Sadist? ¿Es que estás coladito por mí? Bésame los pies y quizá te acepte una cita.

Él no se inmutó.

—Ni mucho menos. Sólo me he dado cuenta de lo divertido que es molestarte con eso.

Kagura le miró de soslayo. Concedió que tal vez decía la verdad, así que no insistió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con aire curioso. La feria de Kabuki-cho era casi más popular que el propio Kabuki-cho, porque pese a la mala gente, las bandas y la delincuencia, sus habitantes sabían divertirse como los que más. Kagura había asistido a ella unas cuantas veces (la primera, cuando se montó el follón de Gengai y Takasugi), aunque siempre fue con Gintoki y Shinpachi, alguna con Otae y otras simplemente con Sadaharu (al que echaban a la primera oportunidad porque "se come lo expuesto cuando no miramos"). Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que asistía exclusivamente con Sadist. Sintió una tensión extraña desde el pecho hasta la mandíbula, y apretó los dientes para contrarrestarla.

* * *

— _Parece que se está cagando —dijo Gintoki._

 _Kondo se ofendió._

— _¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Yorozuya Girl? Está tensa, se ve a la legua._

— _Claro, porque se caga —insistió el albino con desinterés. Se estaba sacando un moco de la nariz._

— _¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de guarrerías? —Le reprendió Hijikata, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo—. Por una vez tu chica se está comportando. ¡Y deja de buscar petróleo! Por mucho que ahondes sólo encontrarás el hueco vacío de tu cerebro._

— _Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar, Hijikata-kuuun —el retintín era evidente. Gintoki ahondó un poco más. La imagen empezaba a ser grotesca._

 _Kondo, que no dejaba de asomarse por la esquina, alargó un brazo y le dio tal empellón que casi le arranca la nariz en consecuencia._

— _¡Callaos de una vez! ¡Ah!¿Has visto Yorozuya? ¡Se están cogiendo de las manos! Te digo yo que aquí hay algo._

 _Hijikata empujó también a Gintoki, usándolo como apoyo para asomarse._

— _Kondo-san, están cogiéndose de las manos, pero para defenderse. Quien suelte primero recibirá una hostia, por eso están uno enfrente del otro y haciendo tanta fuerza en los brazos. Aquí no hay nada._

 _Gintoki, que se había quedado atrás en el espionaje, se subió sobre Hijikata —con el lógico enfado de este— e intentó ver también._

— _Sólo ese idiota querría competir con ella usando fuerza física. ¿Le disteis algún golpe en la cabeza antes de venir?_

— _¿Estáis ciegos? ¡Pero mirad qué cerca están del otro! Un poquito más, y se besarían._

* * *

La pelea no terminó en beso. Pronto, las distracciones del festival les hicieron olvidar su rivalidad permanente, pese a que solían interesarse por el mismo puesto o juego a la vez, y competían como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Jugaron a disparar, donde terminaron disparándose mutuamente y sólo entre diez personas —siete para Kagura y tres para Okita— consiguieron quitarles las escopetas. A Kondo le dio lumbago de tantas disculpas que pidió después de eso.

Jugaron a capturar peces con las redecillas esas que se rompían con un mero suspiro. Kagura capturó un pez blanco al que llamó Gin-chan y Okita se quedó tremendamente satisfecho con su captura: un pez muerto que flotaba en el borde de la piscinita. Le llamó Hijikata, y el verdadero tuvo escalofríos cuando se enteró, aunque no dejó que se notara.

A veces, el capitán de primera división se jugaba el cuello. O los huevos, como decía la pelirroja. En esas veces, de forma tan natural como improvisada, se acercaba mucho a ella, tanto que olía su olor, y parecía que iba a hacer algo más cuando se interesaba por otra cosa y la ignoraba abiertamente. Mientras ella, con el corazón en un puño, elegía si era mejor estrellarle la cabeza contra una pared o meterle una farola por el culo.

O ambas.

—Me estás tocando lo que no me tienes que tocar, Sadist —le decía a veces.

—Es gracioso que digas eso cuando precisamente no estoy tocando nada. —Sonreía entonces él—. Y eso es lo que te molesta.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que molesta a una mujer, ¿eh? —Se mofaba ella, siempre buscando la superioridad en la discusión.

—¿Una mujer? —Miraba hacia los lados—. ¿Dónde?

Kagura solía golpearle cuando hablaba así, y Okita, que ya lo veía venir, la esquivaba.

—No te preocupes, China. Antes de que acabe el día, tus labios ya no serán los de una niña. Tendrán la experiencia de una mujer.

Si cuando el castaño decía tales cosas hubieran estado menos atentos a su discusión, habrían visto una llamarada de _supersaiyan_ saliendo de alguna esquina, o detrás de una farola, o incluso debajo de un puesto de perritos. Habrían visto el follón que se montaba a continuación, con dos hombres sujetando a un tipo de cabello claro y mirada inyectada en sangre, al que sólo conseguían calmar con un fajo de billetes del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

Luego descubría que eran billetes del _monopoly_ , pero al menos ganaban tiempo para que la parejita desapareciese de su vista.

La noche había caído como una manta negra sobre el festival. La contaminación lumínica ocultaba las estrellas, pero la luz de los farolillos y de las bengalas conseguía mantener esa atmósfera mágica que tienen los festivales. Había semejante cantidad de olores que más de uno deseaba dividirse y poder probar de todos los puestos al mismo tiempo.

Kagura, más que nadie.

—Dame tres plátanos con chocolate. Y pon mucho chocolate, que el año pasado aún se veía el plátano.

El muchacho, algo sorprendido por la brusquedad —y la falta de cortesía— de ella, dudó por un momento. Aquel era su primer año en el puesto, y ni siquiera lo había planeado. Era su padre quien se encargaba todos los años, pero una semana antes había tenido un accidente con el carro y su pierna aún no había soldado lo suficiente como para aguantar de pie todo el tiempo que debería. Así que, para su desgracia, le había tocado a él pringar. No era un trabajo difícil: Atender a los clientes, vigilar a los ladrones y tener siempre a punto el chocolate. No obstante, siempre había algún raro: Mientras montaba el puesto un tipo con barba y pelo en punta, seguido de un fumador y un albino, le dio una cantidad escandalosa de dinero por atender —sin límite de consumición— a una pareja de chicos que irían más tarde. Lógicamente aceptó el dinero —no está la cosa para tonterías— pero sintió bastante inseguridad por si podría reconocer a la pareja.

«Ella es una pelirroja con cuencos en la cabeza y menos curvas que una paralela. Seguramente esté pegándose con algún idiota cuando la veas, así que aléjate o te destrozará la barraca», dijo el tipo albino.

«Él es un niñato con cara de bueno y alma de demonio —describió el fumador—. No confíes en él si quieres una vida tranquila, hazme caso».

Con tales expectativas, bastante tenía el chico con no haberse meado en los pantalones cuando les vio llegar. Ella era muy reconocible, con un vestido rojo y botas altas. Sí le vio algunas curvas, pero la hilera de disparos que salía de su paraguas le distrajo de los deseos carnales. Él, dedujo, sería el disparado. Parecía normal y corriente, pero por algún motivo deseó que sus ojos no se cruzaran.

Por eso intentó contener el temblor de su mano cuando preparaba el plátano de la pelirroja. El castaño esperaba desde una distancia segura, pero reparó en que estaba atento a sus movimientos.

Casi se murió de alivio cuando les vio marchar, la chica encantada con su comida y él, de nuevo, pendiente de ella.

Había salvado el puesto.

Con la idea en mente de que la noche sólo podía mejorar después de eso, se dedicó a atender los pedidos con alegría y dedicación. De vez en cuando escuchaba un tumulto lejano, pero no le daba importancia.

Sin embargo, aquella no iba a ser su noche: el destino le había cogido tirria.

—Eh, _pringao_. Dame uno de estos.

El tipo que se había acercado tenía un tupé tan prominente que podía haberlo metido en el recipiente del chocolate si se hubiera acercado más. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero con tachuelas y chapas de muchos diseños —una de ellas, la más escondida, se fijó, de un unicornio—, y un par de dientes descolocados le impedían cerrar la boca como a todo hijo de vecino. Detrás de él había varios hombres, todo ellos con pintas similares a las del primero. Una banda.

—S-sí, señor.

Sabía que le miraban con malos ojos, como quien está buscando liarla a la menor oportunidad. Mantuvo la calma a duras penas.

—Te gustan los plátanos, eh, ¿Johnny? —chinchó un de los tipos al que pedía— Si es que se te ve en la cara.

La cosa empezó con empujones e insultos. Alguna patada al puesto que procuró ignorar. Luego hubo puñetazos, pérdidas de equilibrio y varios plátanos por el suelo. El dependiente, angustiado, gritó. Y por algún motivo que no alcanzó a oír, él también recibió un puñetazo.

(…)

Llevaba mucho rato mirando el cielo. Su rostro, como siempre, no decía nada que pudiera captar, pero sí vio la finísima capa que cubría sus ojos, casi imperceptible para cualquiera. Ella la conocía bien. Era la capa de la nostalgia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó poniéndose a su lado, comiendo un bollito. Sadist se había apoyado en una pared baja que delimitaba uno de los pasillos del festival. Su ropa holgada no le favorecía tanto como su uniforme, negro y a media, pero se le veía más relajado.

—¿Qué me ocurre de qué? —respondió sin mirarla.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota?

—Pues bastante, sí.

Le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Llega la noche, te quedas solo, y te pones emo como un adolescente con granos. Pedazo cliché. Al productor le va a encantar.

Okita frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Quién se pone emo?

—Ya, ya. Lo quieras. Dime qué te pasa.

—¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo? ¿Y a ti qué te importa, en tal caso?

—Nada —admitió ella—. Pero reconozco demasiado bien esas miradas como para ignorarlas tan fácilmente. ¿Te ha dejado la novia? Ah, qué tontería por mi parte: Como si pudieras tener novia.

Sonrió, pero él parecía ignorarla. Kagura no miró al cielo; bajó la vista hasta la gente que deambulaba por el festival. Niños, parejas, familias… En verdad Kabuki-cho sabía hacer que la gente lo pasara bien. Sintió la garra de la nostalgia escarbando por salir.

—Si dices tú lo tuyo, digo yo lo mío —propuso Okita, y ella vio que la miraba de soslayo y sonreía suavemente con malicia—. Pero lo dices, o tendrás que comerte seis ollas de chili.

—Lo dices como si me costara decirlo —gruñó ella con soberbia—. No soy tan inepta como tú para estas cosas. —Calló un largo instante—. Echo de menos a mi familia. Especialmente a Mami. Era muy fuerte, más que Papi, aunque no alcancé a verla mucho cuando aún se encontraba bien. Era muy pequeña en esa época. Pero sí recuerdo que brillaba más que el sol, hasta Kamui la idolatraba. Siempre procuraba no hacerla preocupar, pero Mami se daba cuenta de todo. Tampoco quería preocuparle. Eran todos unos tontos. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

—Qué profundo. Yo paso de mis padres —resumió cortante—. No les recuerdo demasiado y tampoco les echo en falta. Quien me cuidó y educó fue mi hermana.

—No le salió demasiado bien… —comentó la Yato con una risita, él la miró mal—. Perdón. No sabía que tenías hermana.

—Y no tengo. Ya no.

—Ah.

—Ah.

Silencio.

—¿Cuándo murió? —preguntó ella.

—Hace años, qué más dará. Estaba enferma. —Se incorporó con pesadez, las manos en sus bolsillos. Su voz sonó normal cuando dijo—: Vámonos ya. Tú te has comido medio festival, pero yo apenas he cenado.

—Eso es porque no tienes espíritu de superviviencia. Te has domesticado, Sadist.

—Es supervivencia, idiota.

Regresaron a la corriente de la calle central. Con la noche dando ambiente, el festival estaba en todo su apogeo. China y Sadist caminaron en silencio un largo rato, sin peleas ni insultos por una vez. En un momento dado, él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella se percató, y ninguno dijo nada. Siguieron así hasta que empezó a chispear, momento en que se dieron cuenta de que el cielo, oscuro como boca de lobo, estaba atestado de nubes tan negras que casi ni se notaban. Al principio la lluvia fue recibida con alegría. Era ideal para soportar el horrible calor del verano y de las cocinas de los puestos. Sin embargo, tan rápido como un parpadeo, empezó a arreciar. Lo que eran cuatro gotas se convirtieron en cuatro decenas, y así progresivamente hasta que la estupenda atmósfera del festival se vio reemplazada por la sonora caída de la lluvia.

La gente, muchos de ellos con yukata o arreglados para la ocasión, buscaron refugio a trompicones. Se levantó un incómodo viento que hacía inútiles los paraguas y los parapetos. El templo, cerrado con ventanas y puertas deslizantes, se convirtió en la opción más demandada. Policía y Yato se resguardaron bajo su techo junto a casi medio centenar de personas. Decir que estaban apretujados era poco.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo él, mirando cómo resbalaban las gotas por el cristal de la ventana.

Kagura se apartó un mechón mojado de la cara.

—Ya. Quién iba a esperar que se pusiera a llover de repente.

—No, me refiero a qué sorpresa que ya puedas llevar sujetador. Pensé que cuando había poco se podían llevar sueltas.

El susodicho estaba mirando, efectivamente, su pecho. El vestido rojo de la pelirroja se había empapado con la lluvia, marcando más de lo habitual y dibujando las costuras del sujetador. Kagura sintió cómo se le subían los colores, casi como el rojo de su prenda. El castaño tuvo que bloquear una patada con una rápida maniobra, riendo entre dientes.

* * *

— _Sólo a ti se te ocurre un plan romántico el día que más llueve de todo el verano._

 _Kondo gimió._

— _¡Y yo qué iba a saber!_

— _Deberías ver más a Ketsuno Ana, que para algo se esfuerza tanto la chica para avisarnos._

— _Se dedica a leer un texto de una pantalla, Yorozuya —gruñó Hijikata, intentando encender su mechero sin mucho éxito. El último cigarrillo que le quedaba se había mojado y tenía un aspecto bastante cutre entre sus labios—. A eso no se le puede llamar ni trabajo._

— _¿Te estás metiendo con Ketsuno Ana, imbécil? —se envalentonó el albino—. Debería partirte un rayo ahora mismo._

 _El portal bajo el que estaban resguardados era estrecho, aunque gracias a que estaba algo hundido en el edificio les protegía del viento y la lluvia. ¿La pega? Demasiada cercanía._

— _Ah, qué pena que les hayamos perdido de vista. Parecían estar muy bien, ¿no? Casi parecían una pareja._

 _Gintoki y Hijikata, enzarzados en una ceñida pelea porque el primero le había quitado —y pisado— el cigarrillo al segundo, miraron a Kondo como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí. Sus rostros eran serios de pronto._

— _¿Habéis oído eso?_

* * *

Un murmullo surgió entre la multitud. « ¿Qué es eso?», preguntaban algunos. « ¡Está loco!», decían otros. Kagura levantó la mirada: Un joven cuya cara le sonaba de alguna parte caminaba medio desnudo sobre el puente de madera. Le habían atado los brazos al cuerpo, y se tambaleaba descalzo. El viento y la lluvia le desorientaban más de lo que ya estaba. Kagura alcanzó a ver a un grupo de hombres unos pasos por detrás de este. Le recordó a una de esas bandas de mohicanos, aunque con más pelo. No obstante, las ropas y las caras de "idiota con demasiado café en el cuerpo" eran igualitas. La multitud ahogó un grito cuando uno de ellos pateó al chico atado y lo tiró al suelo de mala manera. La Yato se indignó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía había dado un paso hacia la puerta para ir a por ellos. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Okita se le adelantó. Fugaz como el viento de la tormenta, abrió las puertas de par en par y fue a por ellos como un guepardo a una gacela.

La pelirroja le siguió, qué iba a hacer sino. Al fin y al cabo, razonó, las hostias saben mejor en compañía. La banda les vio venir desde lejos. Debieron deducir sus intenciones justicieras, porque uno de ellos cogió al chico por el cuello y lo acercó amenazadoramente al pasamano del puente. Okita se detuvo de golpe. Encorvó la espalda como una bestia preparada para saltar. Por instinto se llevó la mano al costado, pero aquel día no llevaba su _katana_ reglamentaria. Kagura enarboló su paraguas. Bajo ellos, el río se agitaba violentamente animado por el viento y la lluvia.

El que sostenía al chico evaluó a Kagura de un vistazo. Debió de pensar que no era gran cosa, porque al poco tiempo volvió a fijar su atención en Sougo. Luego sonrió, y, con una floritura teatral, dijo:

—Ve a por él.

Y lanzó al chico al río.

El castaño masculló una maldición. Apretó el paso y le dio una tremenda patada al tipo que le había tirado. Luego se asomó al agua. Se volvió hacia Kagura y gritó:

—¡Ocúpate de ellos!

El chasquido de Okita saltando al agua desconcertó a Kagura por un momento. ¿Qué se había creído para darle órdenes? ¿Y quién era la líder aquí, a ver? Varios sentimientos salieron de su boca en forma de palabras tan malsonantes y ofensivas que el tipo que había recibido la patada se quedó boquiabierto de la sorpresa. Sólo cuando Kagura se acercó a él, dio orden a dos de sus compañeros para que le ayudaran.

A ver, Kagura se había enfrentado a Yatos. Era hija del hombre más fuerte del universo. Con esos tipos no tenía ni para empezar. Por si fuera poco, se sentía bastante molesta. No había decidido todavía con quién o porqué, pero no le venía mal desahogarse.

Pobres, pobres mohicanos.

Cuando terminó de patear el culo de uno de ellos, fue a echar un vistazo al río. No estaba preocupada, pese a la fuerza con que bramaba el río y a las sacudidas que daba a las columnas del puente. Era Sadist de quien estábamos hablando, por favor. Preocuparse habría sido de idiotas.

Por eso se quedó anonadada cuando vio los dos cuerpos a medio salir del agua, agarrados a una roca con dificultad. Okita llevaba al tío sujeto bajo su axila, y con el brazo restante luchaba por no hundirse. Su mirada se alzó hacia Kagura. Fue ese el momento en que su mano resbaló.

—¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué te pasa? —No era una frase tan bonita como un "¡yo te salvaré!, pero sirvió para el caso. Después, Kagura saltó al agua.

Gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana, no le costó arrastrarles hasta la superficie. El tipo atado tosía y tosía, pero la Yato se dio cuenta de que gran parte de lo que escupía eran babas. Estaba perfectamente. El problema era el otro.

—Eh, Sadist. —Le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla. Las primeras flojas, luego las siguientes más fuertes—. Espabila, idiota.

No se movió. Extrañada, Kagura acercó la oreja hasta su pecho, a ver qué oía.

No oyó nada, aunque dedujo que debía ser por el ruido de la tormenta. Acercó los dedos a su nariz y descubrió, alucinada, que no salía aire. No respiraba.

—Vamos, no me jodas.

Le sacudió por los hombros. Le pegó más fuerte. Le gritó. El capitán de primera división no reaccionaba. Kagura no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y ni con esas logró una mueca. Agobiada de pronto, se decantó por hacer la reanimación cardiopulmonar, como había visto en las películas. En un reportaje de la tele había visto que las presiones en el pecho debían realizarse con un ritmo determinado, y que este correspondía a la canción de apertura de Bob Esponja[1].

—Quien vive en la piña debajo del mar… —canturreó.

Tras varios pulsos, se dispuso a darle aire. Dudó por un momento, le abrió la boca un poco y le tapó la nariz. Lo hizo.

Sadist la sujetó la cara con la fuerza de mil cepos, aferrándola desde la nuca. La besó ávidamente y con vehemencia. Kagura se echó para atrás, pero él la siguió. Para entonces la humedad de la lluvia había suavizado los labios de ambos, haciéndolos muy agradables al tacto. Kagura le propinó un puñetazo bajo las costillas, cabreada, pero él no se apartó. Sonrió sin despegar sus labios de los suyos y sacó la lengua para lamerlos.

—¿De verdad creías que me había ahogado, China? — susurró sin alejarse apenas. La besó—. Me ofendes.

Kagura le pegó de nuevo, sus ojos relucientes de un fuerte azul. Quiso quitarse el agarre de la nuca. Sadist aflojó los dedos, acarició su cabeza, bajó hasta su cuello tanteándolo como si fuera el de una estatua exquisitamente tallada. Ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que estaba menos molesta de lo que pretendía. Aceptó las atenciones a sus labios sin dejarse llevar demasiado, pero correspondiendo en gran parte.

—¿Qué te dije? Antes de que terminara el día tus labios dejarían de ser los de una niña inocente.

Ella gruñó, hundió las manos en sus mechones castaños, lo que provocó un remolino de excitación en él. La lluvia caía tan abundante que apenas alcanzaban a respirar entre roces.

* * *

— _Mírales, deteniendo delincuencia callejera por su cuenta. La has criado bien, Yorozuya._

— _Eh, ¿pero ese no es vuestro trabajo? ¡Os estáis escaqueando!_

— _Los voy a detener por comportamiento impúdico._

— _Venga, Toshi, déjales un rato. Son jóvenes... Ah, Yorozuya, conozco esa cara. Es el rostro de un padre al entender que su hija se ha hecho mayor. ESPERA. ¿Estás llorando?_

— _Sniff. Como para no. Ahora no tendréis otra opción que perdonarme las multas de tráfico._

— _¡Y una mierda!_

* * *

 _ **[1]:** Esto es verídico xD_

 _Pueeees C'est fini! Agradecería mucho saber vuestra opinión sobre el fic XD Y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna idea OkiKagu que queráis ver plasmada en un fic o hay una imagen que os encanta y queréis un fic de ella, me la dejáis en el CuriousCat. También podemos charlar o fangirlear :3 ¡Mil gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo! Sois geniales._


End file.
